A simple love's progression
by shadderedsoul
Summary: I'm new at this so don't expect it to be of really high quality. I know the title sucks. Toboe has been pondering over some feelings that have arised, yet the naive pup can't figure them out until someone shows how they feel. TxK
1. Feelings Arised

Ever since he met the white wolf he had felt safe and yet, on the edge of danger with just his very presence. He had no idea that you could feel both at the same time. It seemed that there was warmth growing within his chest. One look from the white beast sent him straight into questioning. "What is this feeling that comes so strongly? I've had someone take care of me, but this is a different feeling than that." thought the young pup while looking off into the distance. "Why don't I get this from the others? Why only Kiba?" Poor confused wolf; he had been asking himself the same questions for weeks now still hoping that the answers will come from a far off place.

Dawn was approaching and the others would be waking in a few hours to continue their search for Paradise, especially Kiba. So Toboe gave up for the night and went back to the rest of his pack and maybe get some sleep.

The white wolf had noticed the pup's night wandering about a week ago, the last time they had stopped to sleep for a night. Kiba had also noticed Toboe's odd behavior lately. The pup would be a bit away from the others with such a contemplative expression and confusion within his eyes. Kiba had realized that he had done the same thing many times before. He wondered if his and the pup's thoughts were of the same thing. He'll never know unless he asks.

Toboe had come back just in time to get a little sleep. Then they were off to continue their journey. "Man, when are we going to get to eat?" whined the ever hungry Hige. Kiba had to admit, it had been a while since they ate last. Then out of the silence that had come over, could be heard the sounds of someone's stomach and they all stopped. Tsume and Kiba looked at Hige, the most obvious choice. "What? That wasn't me, for once." Then they turned to Toboe who had a slight blush on his face.

Kiba couldn't help but think that the boy's face was really cute when he was blushing. Then those same feelings came back to remind him that they were still there. He got the longing of holding Toboe with human arms, and his body began to have a tingling sensation with the thought of being so close to such a creature as Toboe.

Kiba snapped out of his thoughts realizing that this isn't the time for that. "There's a forest up ahead. We'll stop and rest there for a while." There was no argument to this for they were all tired and hungry. Once there it was decided that it was Tsume's and Hige's turn to go hunt for food, since it was safer to go in pairs. This gave Kiba the advantage to ask Toboe about his thoughts.

When finally alone, the two just sat up against trees across from each other. Kiba was thinking of something to say when Toboe just asked, "Is something wrong Kiba?" The white wolf just shook his head.

"What about you, is everything okay?"

"I think so. I've just been getting this funny feeling lately." The naïve pup really had no idea what was going on with himself. Then again it's not like Kiba knew much more than him. Right now all they knew was that they wanted to be closer to one another, but neither would show it. Then they heard a howl of a need for help.

Kiba and Toboe hurried to the others to find them badly injured and soldiers around them. Kiba ran straight in fighting with fury. Toboe did what he could to help, but almost died. A soldier had his gun on the runt and Kiba noticed, but it was Tsume who shoved Toboe out of the way so Kiba made quick work of the man. That was the last of them. Toboe gave Tsume a grateful look and glanced back at Kiba with a longing look as if to say that he wished it had been Kiba to save him. At that moment Kiba wanted to hold the boy most of all and comfort him. Then he thought of the look he was given and instantly recognized longing. "Maybe we _are_ feeling the same thing."

The next few days went by like usual, but both Kiba and Toboe had a lot of thoughts on their minds. Both were being slightly awkward around each other. They soon got to a city and found an abandoned warehouse to stay in. Kiba and Hige went out to get food while Tsume and Toboe stayed behind. While walking Hige truck up a conversation of the surprising sort. "So what's up with you and Toboe?" Kiba just gave him a questioning expression. "You two have been acting a bit odd lately. I'm sure Tsume has noticed too. What's between you and him any way?"

"I've just this feeling lately." Kiba said calmly.

"What are you attracted to the runt?" Hige joked.

"I'm not sure, maybe." Hige was surprised by this answer because he was just joking. It's not like he didn't think Kiba didn't like the kid that was obvious. It just surprised him that Kiba would answer truthfully to the question.

Toboe was kind of glad the Kiba was out for the moment so he could be comforted for awhile. "Alright kid, what's wrong?" Tsume said getting straight to the point. This caught Toboe off guard. "Uh… I just been feeling weird that's all." He replied struggling to find the words.

"Like what?" Usually Tsume wouldn't question farther, but he was concerned about the kid.

"Well, um… it's like I know things are alright, but at any moment something bad might happen. It's kind of hard to explain."

"And all this is because of Kiba?"

"Well I guess so. My heart beats faster around him." Tsume decided to drop it there. "So he really likes Kiba. Can't blame him, he is just a kid. That guy makes me a bit on edge too." thought the grey wolf.

Kiba and Hige came back with the food. Kiba tried to avoid making eye contact with Toboe, but he ended up doing so any way when he noticed that Toboe was kind of staring at him. Toboe turned quickly blushing when he realized that he was staring. Kiba then understood that the young wolf must have had feelings for him like Kiba did for the young one.

Hige put the food on the floor and they began to eat, but Toboe waited a little to regain his composer. Night came and it happened to be a full moon. Tsume went to go explore the town, and Hige went out to try and get more food because he was still hungry. So that left Kiba and Toboe together. They were both outside to bask in the moonlight.

Toboe for once didn't feel so nervous and still asked himself questions. "I like Kiba, but more than Tsume and Hige. I like him differently than them. What do you call this?" wondered Toboe. Kiba had been wondering how he would let the other wolf know how he felt. Well, he got up and went over to the young wolf sitting on some rubble. Toboe noticed Kiba pretty quickly. There was silence for a little while when Toboe asked, "Kiba, what do you think Pardise will be like?" He chose to ask this because he knew Kiba would reply to this and he liked he insightful answers.

"It's a future, just a future where we can be free." Kiba explained with a serious look.

"Well if it is a future, I hope that we can all live equaly with the birds, the humans, and even us wolves being happy. That and I want to be with Tsume, Hige, and _you_." Toboe had turned to look Kiba in his beautiful aqua eyes. He thought he could get lost in them forever.

Kiba was a bit surprised that Toboe could say something with such senserity. Toboe became really nervous at what he was about to say. "Uh um.. Kiba, I... um I like you. not how I like Tsume and Hige It's different than that." He hadn't thought about Kiba's reaction to these words he just wanted him to know. Kiba was somewhat shocked that Toboe was bold enough to say that so openly. "I understand if you don't feel the sa..." The reddish wolf was interrupted by Kiba grabbing his hand and coming closer to him looking into golden brown eyes.

"I like you too" said Kiba with a slight smile on his face and suddenly pulled the smaller wolf into a magical embrace. Toboe was so shocked and happy that he gladly accepted the embrace. Tsume and Hige happened to be coming back at the same time and see the two holding one another. Tsume got a tinge of jealousy for he some what like the kid too. When he saw the expression on Toboe's face, the jealousy disappeared.

Kiba pulled away a little and looked at each other. With the little human instict the solidified mental cloak provided they came closer and shared a simple kiss. Then Kiba leaned in for another kiss, but this was more complexed. Toboe tried to mimic the movements and soon they both got the hang of it. The sweet taste of the young creature was so intoxicating, but Kiba would need air soon. For now, he enjoyed the taste. They finally pull away with slight heavy breathing and just sat there still holding each other lookig at the beautiful full moon.

"Well it's about time you two got together." Hige interrupted. The said two turned and Toboe quickly dropped his hold and Kiba calmly di the same. It didn't bother Kiba that they knew, and Toboe could sense this feeling. This brought him confidence in their just starting relationship.


	2. Snow Fury

The next morning they set out to continue their search for Paradise. Things were pretty much the same as usual except for Kiba looking back to check on Toboe occasionally. Every time the boy would blush, but since they were wolves it didn't show through fur.

A sudden blizzard came upon the four wolves over the next week. Conditions got worse and soon none of them could see through the white fury of cold. During this storm they became separated and lost. Kiba found shelter in a cave for the moment until the storm calms a bit. He really wanted to find his friends, especially Toboe.

Caught up in the high wind and snow fall the pup followed the familiar scent. It had been hours since he had seen any of his packmates. He was now pretty much blinded by snow ans weak for fatigue. "I'll just rest here for now." spoke the boy sleepily. Toboe had no idea of any of the others' location; he was just sure that they were all alive. So the reddish-brown wolf layed down and fell into a dreamless sleep.

Kiba caught the scent of one of his pack and immediately went out to find them in spite of the blizzard. Determined he followed the sweet smell of a companion. The white wolf came to the source of the smell which happened to be covered with a blanket of snow. Kiba dug quickly and found the body of a half frozen Toboe. He immediately picked up the boy out of worry. Toboe hardly waking said, "Kiba?" Then passed out again. Carrying the younger, Kiba made his way to the cave.

Toboe was so cold to the touch that Kiba feared for the other's life. So he hugged the boy close to hos body to warm him and possibly get him to wake up. Kiba kept hoping and pleading in his mind for Toboe to open his eyes. Finally, after about an hour the boy began to rouse. The older wolf looked at him with a face of relief. "Hey Kiba, where have you been?"

"Looking for you." replied Kiba with a smile. He kissed Toboe on the forehead and then proceeded to give him a light peck on the lips.

Toboe was tired and Kiba knew this so he decided not to go any further. The two just sat there for a while when Toboe aked, "Do you know where Hige and Tsume are?"

"No. We'll go looking for them when the storm dies."

"Okay." said with a yawn. So they both fell asleep, Toboe within Kiba's arms.

When they awoke the storm had not ceased. Toboe snuggled back into Kiba's chest. Seeing this adorable act Kiba couldn't help but steal a kiss out of this cute moment. Grabbing the snuggler's chin and with loving eyes, the older boy pulled the younger in for a kiss.

The look of love had surprised Toboe a bit and being pulled in for their lips to meet, but the look made him naturally accept the other's invitation. The kiss soon became more fevered. Heat was rising the more they let their hands roam. Toboe leaned and made them fall over to where Kiba was on the bottom. Neither of them stopped, with Toboe feeling the chiseled chest of the older boy and running a hand up the neck to hold the face of the one he was so fond of.

Kiba's hands were exploring the small frame of Toboe. His hands gliding across the other's back and down to rub the boy's nicely round buttocks. Doing the unexpected, the smaller boy used his free hand to come down Kiba's chest and daringly explore under his shirt. Surprising Kiba with the sensitive touch making him moan slightly into their kiss, Toboe rubbed his side.

Finally, needing air they pulled away breathing heavy. With a slight smirk Kiba asked, "Since when were you so bold?"

"I just wanted to know how it feels." playfully replied.

"We can go look for the others now. The storm died." Noticing the weather outside the cave Toboe rolled off the amazingly passionate one below him. So they soon set out to find their friends after their wonderful make out session.

* * *

Authur's Note:  
1. So you don't get confused on the whole snow storm thing. An unusual storm in on them and they got separated all in one day. Sorry for any confusion.  
2. I know there are a lot of certain words that I used often. It just shows that I need a bigger vocabulary.  
3. Some people are probably going to ask "Why didn't they just build a fire?" Well to me that's a pretty retarded question and I've noticed that other people will have that in their stories. Well the fact is no matter how long wolves are around humans they do **_NOT _**know how to make a fire and they don't need it anyway because they have fur. Sorry my own little rant.

Well review if you want it only takes one for me to be motivated to put up another.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry, I know I haven't been on in a really long time. I recently got something in the my email that made me feel really guilty for not finishing my story. So, I'm going to do my best to do so. Right now I have no idea what to really right so I was thinking of letting you tell me of what you want to see next. My story isn't the usual pairing so I'm a little low on ideas. Thanks.


End file.
